<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не последний раз by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842323">Не последний раз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Не последний раз [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point Break (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bodhi/Johnny Utah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Не последний раз [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не последний раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только они поднялись в комнату и заперли дверь, не включая света, Бодхи опрокинул Юту на постель, наваливаясь сверху.</p>
<p>— Я не... — он, напряженный, словно деревянная статуэтка, уперся одной рукой в грудь Бодхисаттвы, вынуждая того остановиться. — Сейчас? После… после костра?</p>
<p>— Да, — прямо сказал Бодхи, притянув к себе его руку и поцеловав раскрытую ладонь, — мне нужно.</p>
<p>— Я не могу, — он слышал в голосе дрожь и с трудом сдерживаемые слезы, которые Юта старался не показывать во время бутафорского погребального костра — они прощались с еще одним из своих, в этот раз погибшим на необъезженной трассе мотокросса.</p>
<p>— Но ты жив, — с тем же напором пресек его сомнения Бодхи, смяв вялое сопротивление, и дернул застежку на толстовке вниз. — Жив и сейчас со мной.</p>
<p>— Да, — Юта неожиданно страстно обнял его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом. Бодхисаттва чувствовал дрожь лежащего под собой тела, но не собирался останавливаться. Он был возбуждён, в отличие от Джонни, ломко льнущего к нему, и намеревался получить желаемое, чтобы хоть на мгновение перестать видеть. В панике снятый шлем, внутри которого останутся следы, не удостоенные внимания. Взгляд будет скользить по светлым, выгоревшим на солнце прядям, слипшимся от красного. Если хорошенько присмотреться можно будет неожиданно увидеть среди них нечто более плотное, красное, с белыми острыми зубьями костей, раздробленных ударом, сочащееся кровью и какой-то серой, липкой на вид слизью, пачкающей волосы. Бодхи целовал лицо Юты без разбора, запускал руки под толстовку и футболку, трогал твердые мышцы живота, хаотично оглаживая бока. Он закрыл глаза, но под веками оставалась одна картина — проклятый песок, скалы и разъебанный до неузнаваемости байк, отлетевший от упавшего на камни мотоциклиста. Лицо окажется раздроблено так же, как и затылок, потому что падать он будет головой вперед, и это затруднит опознание.</p>
<p>Бодхи целовал тонкие, открывавшиеся навстречу ему губы. Они будут порваны деформировавшимся черепом; нижняя челюсть выдвинется вперед и вверх, зубы разлетятся белым крошевом, изрезав слизистую, и ярко-алая артериальная кровь зальет все вокруг.</p>
<p>Раздевая Юту, спешно и судорожно, Бодхи пытался успеть насладиться твёрдостью и гибкостью тела. От удара большинство костей треснут и изломаются, протыкая и разрезая внутренние органы. Везеньем будет то, что кожа и мышцы не лопнут под напором жидкой каши, в которую превратится содержимое брюшины. Тело станет мягким, как пластиковый пакет, наполненный водой.</p>
<p>Широкая грудь поднималась в такт быстрым вдохам, забитая ярким рисунком, и Бодхи бездумно ласкал ее губами, стараясь забыться. Грудину прошьют десятки осколков ребер, которые превратят легкие в рыболовную сеть.</p>
<p>Он втолкнулся внутрь тела слишком быстро, и Юта выгнулся дугой в его руках, судорожно цепляясь за плечи, но Бодхи не дал ему передышки, слепо спеша, боясь не успеть. Тело станет гибким, намного гибче, чем у самого лучшего гимнаста. Позвоночник, почти не проступавший сквозь загорелую кожу, натянет ее в некоторых местах, где позвонки сместятся, становясь отдельными частями, не соединёнными друг с другом. Стараясь смягчить проникновение, Джонни опустил руку между их тел, касаясь себя — Бодхи повторил его движение, сплетаясь пальцами на члене, подстраиваясь под нужный темп. У него были красивые, сильные руки с чуткими для мужчины-спортсмена пальцами, ласки от которых Бодхи бы не спутал ни с чем. Он видел их изломанными, с открытыми переломами, выворачивающими мышцы наружу, на предплечьях; пястные кости, тонкие и хрупкие несмотря на силу кистей, будут разбиты тоже, выбиты из суставов и выворочены из привычных мест.</p>
<p>Сейчас Юта стал мягким и податливым, как масло. В начале их близости он с трудом отвечал на прикосновения, но через некоторое количество сильных, рваных движений, которыми Бодхи старался передать все свои эмоции, подстроился, перенимая их. Джонни прижимался ближе, теснее, скрещивал на пояснице любовника щиколотки, что не было для него привычно, и обнимал за шею, оставляя между их телами минимум расстояния. Размеренный темп, задаваемый Бодхи, не получался в этот раз; он трахал Юту, хаотично трогая везде, где мог дотянуться. Под ладонями чувствовались рисунки на коже — или казалось, что их можно ощутить, потому что Бодхисаттва знал каждый и мог узнать их и впредь, если что-то случится. Множество татуировок будет повреждено, но оставшиеся помогут без труда опознать в груде мяса и разбитых костей Джона Бригэма.</p>
<p>Единственной связной оставшейся мыслью, не стершейся под шквалом острых ощущений от непривычной близости и слишком ярких картин будущей смерти, была фраза: «Только бы это не последний раз». Ее Бодхи повторял как мантру и заклинание, чувствуя, как под ним содрогается Джонни в ярком оргазме, сжав его внутри и утянув за собой.</p>
<p>Без сил повалившись сверху, Бодхи придавливал Юту всем своим весом, утыкаясь лицом в шею и чувствуя, как тот только крепче сжимает объятья. Джонни мягко и бездумно гладил его по волосам и спине, вырисовывая пальцами какой-то узор на коже. Он был оглушительно живой, тяжело дышащий, пахнущий потом и сексом, горячий и расслабленный от ласк.</p>
<p>— Джонни, — Бодхи окликнул его, чувствуя сумасшедшую необходимость прямо сейчас сказать ему все, о чем он успел подумать за этот вечер.</p>
<p>— Тихо, — сипло откликнулся Юта и неожиданно властно повалил любовника на бок, приминая под себя и устраивая согнутое колено на его бедрах, — спим.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — тихо и умиротворенно сказал Бодхи, оказавшийся прижатым к широкой груди, — спасибо, что ты жив.</p>
<p>— Вспомни об этом, когда полезешь на очередную скалу без страховки, — резко произнес Юта.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>